Kemuri Hairida
Kemuri Hairida is an Arrancar of Las Noches, the Fraccion of Lluvia Termina and pseudo-head of the Exequias. Appearance Kemuri is neither very tall nor very big physically, instead he's one of the smaller Arrancars. He wears a black and red shirt and red waistcoat under his Arrancar uniform, even in high temperatures or when he would be better off without the added material. He has spiky red hair and thin stubble, his eyes have retained their Hollowness with black sclera and red irises. His hollow hole is located in his neck, directly over the jugular and the remnants of his mask are a pair of lines running from the edges of his mouth up to his ears creating a Glaswegian Smile effect. He is never seen without his Kiseru or a cigarette in his mouth, even during the midst of battle. If he does not smoke then he still breathes a deep grey-black smoke that smells strongly of sulphur and this is his reason for smoking as it flavours his natural smoke. This habit has proven useful though as a visual distraction while using Sonido or to simply annoy his enemies. Personality Kemuri is a complex personality and one of constant contrasts, while saying he is dedicated to himself he has sworn to follow the orders of his superiors in the Arrancar Army. While loving to smoke and drink he also takes great pride in his body. While he stylises himself after human world mobsters and 1950's gang leaders he acts as a gentleman and preferring to avoid confrontation unless absolutely necessary. He says he cares only about himself and power but will lay down his life for his friends and comrades. He says he doesn't want to be human but he wants his life as an Arrancar to be like when he was human. In short he is not the kind of person it is easy to understand or even guess what he's thinking. On a habitual and instinctive level there isn't much difference between him and a typical arrancar, he's appears cold, calm and collected most of the time and likes things his way with somewhat of a superiority complex. While preferring to refrain from combat when he does fight he likes to end things quickly by goading and mocking his opponent so that he has an opening to strike them down quickly. Likes *Smoking *Drinking *Mob movies *Bar tending *Bar flair *Cat-and-Mouse Dislikes *Fighting unnecessary fights *Losing *Disrespect Themes Kemuri's entrance music(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxNCTenjfzo) Exequiuas theme song(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OquRAH2zNFY) Battle music(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAC1SPkl25A) History Pre-Hollow Before he became a Hollow Kemuri was a regular ghost with no name, tied to a bar he owned when he was alive. How he died was simple, a fire caused by a loose cigarette while he was cleaning up one night. He then became a hollow through being turned by a more powerful Hollow name Baern. Hollow As a Hollow his name was "Smoulder" and he worked for a powerful Hollow who was attempting to gain power to become a Vasto Lorde. Smoulder became one of Baern's, who called himself King, most useful agents, specialising in assassination and scouting to gather information and souls alike. Due to his closeness to Baern Smoulder bided his time until the time was optimum, and he devoured King Baern and his entire army of Hollows, his strength growing immensely he took to the deserts of Hueco Mundo as an Adjuchas. Due to his smaller size many Hollows considered him an easy target, but he devoured every one, until one day found a Soul Reaper in Hueco Mundo. Attempting to sneak behind her and strike her down as he had many times before she stopped him with a white Cero and cut his mask in half. Looking upon her he realised she was not a Shinigami but in fact an Arrancar, the first he had ever seen. That was the day he decided to follow this woman instead of wandering aimlessly, and become an Arrancar. Arrancar After becoming an Arrancar Kemuri's personality took a drastic change. He stopped following the Arrancar that had helped him and made his own way in Las Noches. After some serious soul searching he knows what he wants to do with his afterlife, he tell people that he wants to either open a bar in Las Noches or become a decent Fraccion of a skilled Espada when his true desires are slightly different. He doesn't want to become an Espada, the position that interests him most is head of the Exequias, the Arrancar execution and assassination force. The Exequias Rebirth As the student and "child" of the supposedly next head of the Exequias Kemuri decided to rebuild the long dead devision of Las Noches. Sending out a call using his Fumokinesis he has begun recruiting for the Reborn Exequias. Powers and Abilities Skilled combatant - As a former Assassin of King Baern he has proven these skills as an Arrancar too, preferring to rely on his speed, ingeunuity and hand to hand combat skills more than his Zanpakuto which he fondly refers to as a "toothpick." Sonido - Probably his favourite power of all, he uses this move both in and out of combat to attack, dodge and defend as well as serve drinks and travel short distances at high speed. Sonido Agudo (Sharp Sound) - A technique created by Kemuri to aid in Assassinations and those rare times he fights face to face. While using Sonido he only moves a little and returns to the place he started at. This creates the illusion that an attack or object has passed straight through him. Cero - Kemuri's Cero is fired from his mouth after taking a long drag on his pipe (or just taking a deep breath) and then letting it all out in one go. It is grey-black and swirls like smoke in a ball, leaving a smoke like trail (though this may just be residual smoke from his lungs). Bala - Like his Cero Kemuri fires his Bala from his mouth by "spitting" smoke. When the Bala is fired it leaves a smoke ring in the air. Fumokinesisfluff - Kemuri is able to manipulate the smoke he breathes to send messages short distances or form shapes in the air as long as the smoke is not blown away by any outside forces e.g. wind, someones hand, etc. There is some speculation on if he actually has control over the smoke or if it is actually a seperate entity or even a part of his psyche, this is because the smoke doesn't talk like he speaks (it is somewhat rude, perverted and above all impetuous) and it only calls Kemuri bu his first name rather than using personal pronouns. There has also been several moments seen where Kemuri holds long arguments with the smoke. Zanpakutō Fumar Aliento(Smoke Breath) A tanto with no tsuba and a polished bone sheath and handle. The blade is oil treated creating patterns on the blade when it is struck by light, the handle has a carving of a devils where the sword meets the hilt and in the base of the hilt there is a hidden lighter so that he is able to light his pipe during battle. Release command: Breathe After taking a long drag on his pipe/cigarette, enough to drain all remaining tobacco from it, Kemuri speaks the Release command and the name of his Zanpakuto, in the same breath releasing all the smoke and more as it envelops his entire body. When the smoke clears his true form is revealed and Kemuri has undergone an immense change where no part of his body is left the same. He has grown two additional mouths alongside his first, each fully formed and can speak independently of the others, allowing Kemuri to direct his voice making it difficult to find him using his voice alone, these mouths are also constantly releasing a steady stream of smoke. As well as the mouths he grows two "pipes" down each arm, leg and even up either side of his neck. Two larger tubes grow downwards from his shoulder blades giving him a total of twelve smoke emitting pipes that spill out a steady stream of grey smoke as well as can be used to raise a rooms temperature so that it stays nice and toasty. He gains a pair of bone "glasses" that grow out of the pipes that have grown behind his ears. He left arm also becomes covered in the hard white Hollow Bone becoming a long curved blade that is sharp on both ends while his right hand becomes quad-digited with each digit ending in vicious talon. His shins are also covered in the strong white bone that run down into hook like appendage at the back of each foot, the "hooks" allow Kemuri to grip onto any surface, allowing him to always be able to move at top speed, even when running upside down or across difficult terrain. As well as this he has grown a long, thin tail that ends in a vicious hook, this tail can be used to attack but it is most commonly employed to give Kemuri even more control while using his immense speed. Overall Kemuri looks somewhat like a humanoid porcupine that is constantly emitting smoke. Ability 1: Tres Ceros Ability 2: Sufocar Ability 3: Donde Hay Humo, Hay Fuego Statistics Trivia *Kemuri's aspect of Death is Chaos, as such he enjoys scarring people, confusing others and generally being a bit of a trickster causing Chaos. Obversely his Mistress Oda's aspect of Death was Order as such he has tempered his aspect to complete her dream. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches